Hand washing has long been recognized as a particularly effective method for reducing the transmission of communicable diseases. In hospitals, where patients are in a weakened condition, it is most important for health-care professionals to utilize an antimicrobial hand cleaning composition to prevent the spread of various pathogenic microorganisms. Furthermore, it is necessary to treat parts of the skin and mucous membranes antiseptically prior to any type of surgical procedure, injection, or puncture so as to prevent the transmission of infectious microorganisms. In such environments, compositions such as alcohols are effective antimicrobials. However, the defatting properties of alcohols cause chapping and cracking to occur to the skin of the user. The resultant damaged skin is then more prone to additional infectious contamination, since pathogenic microorganisms can enter and evade sanitizing materials by residing within the cracked epidermal layer. Additionally, the presence of alcohols inhibits the foaming action of various detergent compositions which are likely to be used in combination therewith. Various antimicrobials are known for use in such formulations, for example, iodophors, iodine formulations, phenolic compounds, e.g. hexachlorophene, and bisbiguanides, e.g. chlorhexidene gluconate. Such antimicrobial ingredients are also well-known additives for a variety of products, such as deodorant soap bars, underarm deodorants, liquid soaps and fabric treatments.
In order to form an efficacious antimicrobial product which is not injurious to the user's skin, various proposals have been made. Improvements in mildness and skin after-feel have called for the addition of such additives as glycerin, sorbitol, vitamin E, coco fatty acid derivatives and their salts, alkyl quaternary salts and sugar esters.